viaje en el tiempo 3
by mariabsanchezm99
Summary: Tex que fue lo que le dijiste a Eli que quedara en shock dijo Alex asustado Perdón le dije la verdad a papa perdona Alex dijo Tex Mientras tanto en el futuro - Malvado twist dijo Trixie - Esto no se va a quedar así dijo Eli ya preocupado por la situación en la que se encontraba Twist dio una ligera risa malvada y salió del lugar. que pasara


Viaje en el tiempo 3

Tex que fue lo que le dijiste a Eli que quedara en shock dijo Alex asustado

Perdón le dije la verdad a papa perdona Alex dijo Tex

Mientras tanto en el futuro

Malvado twist dijo Trixie

Esto no se va a quedar así dijo Eli ya preocupado por la situación en la que se encontraba

Twist dio una ligera risa malvada y salió del lugar.

Mientras en el presente

Ya no importa niños yo hablo con él para amenos aclararle algo dijo Kord

Los niños entraron mientras kord le explicaba a Eli lo que sucedía

Niños una pregunta como han echo para llegar a este tiempo dijo Elí ya calmado

-por twist – respondieron al mismo tiempo los 2 pequeños.

-pequeños por qué twist? -que les hizo? dijo Eli confundido.

Los niños se miraron y respondieron

Se suponía que tú y mama nos tenían una sorpresa , alguien nos quería ver , nosotros de lo emocionados que estábamos no dormimos en toda la noche , despertamos como a la de la mañana y salimos al patio trasero , decidimos practicar con nuestras babosas , después oímos un ruido que provenía de adentro de la casa era pronto , estaba sonámbulo …

No le tomamos mucha importancia y seguimos practicando hasta que después de un rato oímos un ruido proveniente de la sala eras tú , ya estabas despierto al igual que mama solo faltaba que se despertaran Kord y Pronto .

Yo fui a despertar a Kord mientras que mi hermano Alex despertaba a Pronto.

Al estar todos despiertos nos pusimos en camino y arreglamos las cosas salimos lo mas rápido posible y cuando estábamos a punto de llegar nos preguntábamos donde estábamos y a quien íbamos a conocer dejando las mecas y seguimos a papa y mama

Eli sonrió al ver a esas 2 personas y esas 2 personas nos sonrieron a nosotros

Papa nos presentó y nos dijo que ella era Katherine una vieja amiga y que él era Tobías un viejo amigo

Nos acercamos a Tobías quien estaba terminando de arreglar una máquina , nos dio curiosidad y le preguntamos que ,que era eso

El nos dijo que era una máquina del tiempo , nosotros nos quedamos sorprendidos pero en ese instante llego twist empezó a disparar babosas convertidas con agilidad ya que después de todo era el aprendiz de blakk

Una babosa le dio a la máquina del tiempo haciendo que sacara rayos afortunadamente papa y mama los esquivaron pero no podría decirse lo mismo de nosotros dijo Tex resumiendo .

Eli quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo la pequeña y aun no superaba que fueran del futuro que el es su padre y que el estuviera casado con trixie.

Pero escucharon que alguien bajaba por las escaleras y vieron que era trixie bajando para practicar con su lanzadora

Cuando ella vio que Eli veía a los niños como si fueran unos fantasmas

Trixie no dudo en preguntarle.

-Eli estas bien – dijo trixie preocupada

Eli se impactó al ver que aquella chica que veía justo en frente podría ser su esposa

Sonrió y dijo

Amm si estoy bien porque lo preguntas ? dijo Eli algo avergonzado

No por nada dijo Trixie

Los niños voltearon a ver a Trixie y sonrieron

Trixie no entendía porque esos pequeños tenían una enorme sonrisa en su cara .

Trixie se extrañó y pregunto

- Que sucede aquí, quienes son ustedes, porque se parecen a nosotros – dijo señalando Eli y a ella.

Los niños no le respondieron simple mente se quedaron callados

No sucede nada aquí trixie es solo una simple confusión – dijo Eli

Trixie se queda aún más extrañada por la respuesta de Eli y se preguntaba que estaban escondiendo los 4.

Pronto no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía solo se quedaba mirando con cara de confusión pero se negó a preguntar algo ya que sabía que no entendería de todas formas.

Trixie se retira al patio trasero con la duda, cuando vieron que se fue suspiraron de que no se allá enterado de lo que pasaba.

Trixie se quedó extrañada y no pararía hasta saber que escondían estos cuatro.

No quedo 100% convencida de la respuesta que Eli le dio

Trixie decide practicar un rato para aclarar su mente de sus dudas de los niños, el por qué se parecían a Eli y a ella y lo que más le excitaba saber era el secreto de que guardaban los 4…

Hasta que sintió que alguien la observaba.

Que estás haciendo dice una vocecita curiosa, cuando Trixie voltea a ver a la pequeña Tex sentadita observándola con una sonrisa .

Trixie se le quedo viendo un rato a la niña, la niña empezó a sentirse incomoda…

Eli se quedó mirando a Trixie por la ventana, Trixie lo vio he hizo una comparación

Tenían el mismo color de cabello, el mismo tono de ojos, y la misma sonrisa .

-am cuanto haces que estas hay dijo Trixie

-lo suficiente para preguntarte si me podrías enseñar a ser ataques sorpresa dijo tex sin quitar la sonrisa

- está bien te enseñare solo si me dices porque hay tanto secreto entre ustedes 4 dijo trixie intrigada

Tex se quedó callada sin decir nada. Pensó si le digo quedara igual que papa y si no le digo me va a seguir insistiendo.

Eli se dio cuenta que trixie le estaba preguntando algo a Tex y Eli sabia que Tex no era muy buena guardando secretos, en ese momento Eli salio y le dijo a Tex que viniera.

Tex entro diciendo por dentro gracias papa por salvarme.

Mientras que Trixie se pregunta ahora del porque Eli llamaría a Tex esta vez.

Eli había escuchado todo, no era chismoso pero era de su hija de quien se trataba.

Eli se sentó en el sillón seguido por Tex.

-no le dijiste nada cierto dijo Eli .

-no gracias a ti por salvarme papa dijo Tex .

Trixi había terminado un poco antes de entrar y al momento de entrar hoyo la palabra papa.

Trixie oyo a la pequeña decir papa a Eli, Trixie se extrañó y entro preguntándose

-papa?- dijo Trixie a la pequeña

hubo un silencio hasta que la pequeña no pudo aguantar y dijo

-si mama- dijo la pequeña

pero al momento de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

Se tapó la boca

Trixie quedo más confundida de lo que ya estaba

Tex no savia que hacer ahora tuvo que decirle la verdad .

Trixie recuerdas el secreto que querías saber antes bueno te lo diré

Alex y yo somos del futuro y nuestros padres son tu y Eli dijo tex con la mirada baja

Trixie se quedó impactada al saber la noticia

entro en shock

en su mente solo decía

me casare con Eli eso es fantástico

se quedó así por unos 5 o 10 min

pero no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa

al saber q en el futuro se casa con El

Eli solo la miraba y sonreía hasta que llegaron kord y Alex al ver a trixie en shock no tardaron en preguntar

Pa es decir Elí que le paso a trixie y porque esta en shock dijo Alex asustado

Eli lo mira y le responde Ella ya lo sabe dijo mirando a kord y Alex

Pero si ya lo sabe porque te sonríe

eso es raro en ma... digo Trixie- dijo tex y Alex al mismo tiempo

Eli no pudo evitar sonreírle también aunque no sabia a que vino de repente esa sonrisa

Tex y alex preguntaban del porque sonreían sus padre. Hasta que kord interrumpió

Eli, trixie esto empieza a ser incomodo dijo kord

Eli sonrió avergonzado

y Trixie tenía un ligero color rojizo en sus mejillas

-bueno cambiemos de tema, cuéntenme como llegaron aquí- dijo Trixie intrigada

los niños le tuvieron que contar de nuevo lo que ya le habían contado a Eli pero esta vez le tocaba al niño contarla

-por twist – respondieron al mismo tiempo los 2 pequeños.

-pequeños por qué twist? -que les hizo? Dijo trixie algo confundida

Los niños se miraron y respondieron

- Se suponía que tú y papa nos tenían una sorpresa, alguien nos quería ver, nosotros de lo emocionados que estábamos no dormimos en toda la noche , despertamos como a la de la mañana y salimos al patio trasero , decidimos practicar con nuestras babosas , después oímos un ruido que provenía de adentro de la casa era pronto , estaba sonámbulo …

- No le tomamos mucha importancia y seguimos practicando hasta que después de un rato oímos un ruido proveniente de la sala eras papa , ya estabas despierto al igual que tu solo faltaba que se despertaran Kord y Pronto .

- tex fue a despertar a Kord mientras que mi yo despertaba a Pronto.

- Al estar todos despiertos nos pusimos en camino y arreglamos las cosas salimos lo mas rápido posible y cuando estábamos a punto de llegar nos preguntábamos donde estábamos y a quien íbamos a conocer dejando las mecas y seguimos a papa y mama

- Eli sonrió al ver a esas 2 personas y esas 2 personas nos sonrieron a nosotros

Papa nos presentó y nos dijo que ella era Katherine una vieja amiga y que él era Tobías un viejo amigo

- Nos acercamos a Tobías quien estaba terminando de arreglar una máquina , nos dio curiosidad y le preguntamos que ,que era eso

- El nos dijo que era una máquina del tiempo , nosotros nos quedamos sorprendidos pero en ese instante llego twist empezó a disparar babosas convertidas con agilidad ya que después de todo era el aprendiz de blakk

- Una babosa le dio a la máquina del tiempo haciendo que sacara rayos afortunadamente papa y mama los esquivaron pero no podría decirse lo mismo de nosotros dijo Alex resumiendo .

al terminar alex de narrar la historia

Trixie estaba aun sorprendida por lo que le explico Alex Y de repente llega el topoide y dice Oigan ya vengan a cenar pronto preparo su exquisita sopa de lombrices dijo

Los niños y kord no querían ir para la cocina mientras trixie y Elí los miran y se ríen

De la situación que estaban kord y los niños

Cuando terminan de cenar. Trixie aun no se quitaba de la cabeza que ella estaría casado con Elí

Ella estaba feliz su día se alegró con esa simple noticia

Mientras tanto unos 15 años en el futuro

Eli se encontraba recogiendo los pedazos de la maquina

del tiempo y Trixie estaba preocupada

Constantemente se hacía preguntas en su cabeza

-donde estarán? Qué estarán haciendo?

se encontraran bien o en las sucias manos del doctor blakk

Trixie se martirizaba con esas preguntas a cada minuto

Eli nada mas la miraba y se le acerca dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a su esposa y le dice ellos van a estar bien los vamos a recuperar Trixie lo abraza soltando algunas lágrimas Pronto y kord estaban tristes al ver que los niños ya no estaban

Eli se quedo impaciente y le pregunto a Tobías

-oye, si la reparas nuestros hijos podrán volver a casa- dijo Eli preocupado

-lo dudo mucho no se sabe en que época pueden haberse ido- dijo Tobías

-pero vamos a investigar a fondo- dijo Katherine para quitarle esa cara de preocupación a Eli

Trixie estaba empezando a calmarse Katherine se le acerca y le dices no te preocupes que Tobías y yo aremos todo lo que podamos para que los niños regresen

Trixie le sonrió pero seguía preocupada por sus pequeños

Eli dice kord Acercándose a el. Los niños estarán bien no olvides que con ellos están sparqui y Lily y recuerda que son ingeniosos como tu y trixie dijo tratando de calmar a su amigo

-Al no verlos aquí conmigo siento que algo me falta- dijo Eli

Trixie seguía con Katherine pero Trixie seguía preocupada y de lo preocupada que estaba comenzó a llorar, Eli se le acerco y la abrazo para que se calmara, ella se aferro a su espalda y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

Eli se acerco a su oído y le susurro

-amor, ya cálmate esto pronto se va a arreglar te lo prometo- dijo Eli

Trixie lo miro de frente

Eli le dio un ligero beso en los labios para que se sintiera protegida

y que supiera que sus hijos estarían bien solo era cuestión de saber en que época estaban y arreglar la maquina

Mientras En el presente tex sale a la parte trasera y mira al cielo preguntándose si sus padres estarían bien

Hermana estas bien pregunto Alex No dijo la niña mirando a Alex

Vamos tex muy pronto regresaremos a casa dijo Alex tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su hermana Oye tex que dices si practicamos con las lanzadoras dijo Alex , tex lo mira y asiente con la cabeza

Eli se asoma por la ventana y ve como los niños van a comenzar un duelo, abre la puerta y se sienta aun lado de la puerta para no interrumpir

Tex se pone nerviosa por la presencia de su padre

siente como si su papa la fuera a regañar o algo asi

Alex siente ese miedo en su hermana y le pregunta

-Tex te encuentras bien- dijo Alex

-amm si pero es que con papa viéndome me pongo nerviosa

Eli oyó eso y dijo

-mm porque te pones nerviosa ante mi presencia- dijo Eli intrigado

-Papa es que no se siento que me vas a regañar o algo así- dijo Tex

-Regañarte?, no si acaso te equivocaras solo llegare a enseñarte unos trucos para que puedas derrotar a tu hermano- dijo Eli guiñándole el ojo

Alex oyó eso y dijo

- Así pues yo tengo a mamá ella me enseñara más de lo que ya se-dijo Alex

Tex lo mira rodándola los ojos y le dice Alex empezamos o no dijo molesta

Alex se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de su hermanita

Ok empecemos antes que se ponga molesta la niñita dijo Alex asiendo enfadar aún más a tex

Eli trato de calmarlos

-bueno ya basta- dijo Eli

-si papa- contestaron los 2 niños al mismo tiempo

Eli se sintió culpable

por lo que hizo

trato de remediarlo

-vamos vengan a darle un abrazo a su padre- dijo Eli tratándoos de animar

los 2 niños sonrieron y dijeron

- jamás pensé que mi padre fuera a hacer mi mejor amigo-dijo Alex

Tex no se quedo afuera y le dijo

-te quiero mucho papi- dijo Tex abrazándolo fuertemente

Trixie los miraba desde adentro de la casa .. Ella sonrió

Pronto miro esa escena y quedo aun mas confundido de lo que estaba Alex y tex decidieron comenzar la práctica pero esta vez sin pelear Alex fue el primero en lanzar una babosa gelatinosa pero tex la esquiva y lanza una pospaller que hace que su hermano quede sin lograr ver por unos instantes y lanza una polero y le gana a Alex

Eli los felicita a ambos

-wow, son yo pero en pequeños- dijo Eli sonriendo

-Enserio?- dijo tex y Alex al mismo tiempo

-Si, les falta un poco de práctica pero van mejorando- dijo Eli

-algún día seremos como tú- dijo Tex

-ojala, algún día podamos proteger bajoterra del malvado Doctor Blakk y de Twist- dijo Alex con una sonrisa

Eli se ríe y los abraza Trixie aun los observaba y le parecía tierna la escena kord salió del garaje terminando de arreglar las mecas y ve que Elí abrazaba a tex y Alex

No tardo en acercarse a donde estaban y les dijo lamento interrumpir pero me pueden decir que asían ? Dijo kord

tex se le acerca a kord y le dice estábamos practicando con las lanzadoras dijo sonriendo la niña

-wow puedo ayudar- dijo Kord

-amm si- dijo tex

Eli estaba hablando con Alex y tex con Kord, los 2 aprovecharon una gran oportunidad para hacerles una broma a Eli y a Alex

Tex lanzo una babosa doble haciendo que esta les amarrara ambos pies de ambos chicos

Kord no pudo evitar reírse al igual que tex

Eli cargo una babosa gelatinosa y la lanzo hacia Kord

y Tex

ambos hicieron una expresión de asco

-iuuu- dijeron Tex y Kord al mismo tiempo

- otro motivo para bañarme- dijo Kord

Tex se extrañó al ver la actitud de aquel troll

-acaso no te bañas- dijo Tex intrigada

-si, solo una vez por año- dijo Kord

Tex se sorprendió

con mucho cuidado Kord coloco una babosa destello mientras que Eli y Alex le ponían atención

Kord sonrió y disparo hacia Eli la babosa, Eli se tapó los ojos al igual que tex y Alex

Después Alex lanzo una babosa jabonosa logrando atrapar a kord dentro de esta

Tex no tardo en disparar una babosa apestosa que le dio a Alex y Elí

Ellos quedaron mareados por el olor mientras tex trataba de sacar a kord de la jabonosa

Cuando tex logro sacar a kord. Eli cargo a torrente y la lanzo asiendo mojar a tex y kord

Kord se molestó ya que no le gustaba el agua

a Tex no le molesto en nada

Solo se rio de la cara q puso Kord

Eli y Alex se rieron hasta que le doliera la pansa

Kord se fue a secar, los niños fueron con Pronto a hacerle bromas

Y Eli y Trixie quedaron solos en el patio de atrás

- que te parecen nuestro hijos del futuro- dijo Eli

-son hermosos y tiernos igual que su padre-dijo Trixie

Eli sonrio

y Trixie le dio un ligero beso y le dijo

-me alegra ver que en el futuro tu y yo seremos esposos- dijo Trixie algo sonrojada

- me alegra estar junto a una persona que me hace sentir bien con solo una mirada- dijo Eli

Ambos se sonrojan aun mas Trixie iba a responderle a Elí pero este la sorprende robándole un beso Trixie quedo impactada por lo que iso pero no le molesto del mucho .

Trixie le sonrio y dijo

- me gusta que hagas eso es muy tierno de tu parte- dijo Trixie

Eli se sonrojo aun más

Trixie se recargo en su hombro

y Eli se recargo en su cabeza, quedaron así hasta que los niños salieron riéndose por una broma que le habían hecho a pronto

Eli y Trixie rápidamente se separaron

Los niños se preguntaban porque sus padres estaban tan sonrojados

Y no tardaron en preguntar

Papa te puedo hacer una pregunta dijo Alex jalando a su papa para hablar en privado lo mismo iso tex.

Que me querías decir dijo Elí.

Porque estas rojo? Dijo Alex Eli se quedo callado y volteo a ver a trixie y vio que le isieron la misma pregunta que a el.

Aww es que - es que creo que no lo vas a entender dijo Elí mirando a Alex

-mmmm porqué no he de entenderlo papa- dijo Alex

-es que es algo de grandes Alex- dijo El

-mm pues es tiempo de que me expliques porqué yo ya estoy grande- dijo Alex

-al menos no lo suficiente- dijo Eli

Alex se cruzó de brazos

y le hizo la misma pregunta

de nuevo

Eli tenía que contestarle ya que era su hijo

- mira Alex cuando tu estés grande y te guste una chica, te vas a poner muy nervioso al tratar de hablar con ella, Entiendes?- dijo Eli

-amm no entiendo aun- dijo Alex

-lo entenderás cuando tengas mi edad- dijo Eli ya calmado

Ok papa dijo Alex Eli fue adentro del refugio Mientras trixie se quedó ablando con tex

Mama porque te pones nerviosa cuando se acerca papa dijo la pequeña levantando una ceja

Trixie se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta de su pequeña hija

no sabia que hacer hasta q pronto interrumpió la conversación

Diciendo que había preparado algo especial para los niños

Tex se quedo pensando que seria esta vez lo que cocino pronto ensalada de gusanos, sopa de patas de insectos o de un guisado de gusanos...

Tex puso una cara de asco al imaginarse la "sorpresa de comida" que haría Pronto

Trixie volteo a ver a la niña y observo la cara de asco que tenia, trixie solo sonrió

Tex que es lo que tienes dijo trixie riéndose

-mmm con solo imaginarme la sorpresa que va a dar Pronto me da asco- dijo Tex

Vamos tex quien sabe tal ves te sorprenda esta vez dijo trixie mirando a la niña

Desde adentro de la casa se hoyo el grito de Pronto diciendo que ya estaba la sorpresa

Los niños fueron a ver la sorpresa de pronto que le tenia a ellos mientras pensaban que no fuera sopa o algo así. al entrar a la cocina se sorprendieron era una gran comida casera

al entrar a la cocina se sorprendieron era una gran comida casera

Increíble que esta ves pronto cocina algo sin insectos pensaron los niños

Trixie no se quedo parada y se sentó a comer o más bien devorar la comida, los niños hicieron lo mismo y eli no tenia tanta hambre

Cuando terminaron de comer les dieron las gracias a pronto y mas tex que quedo asombrada por lo que iso pronto

Eli no toco la comida sinceramente no tenia hambre se puso de pie y se fue directo al patio trasero

Trasero

Los niños aun querían saber porque sus padres se ponian rojos cuando estaban serca y nerviosos

prefirieron no hacer preguntas al respecto y se fueron a ver la tele junto con Kord y Pronto

Trixie estaba algo confundida

Eli necesitaba estar solo pero a la vez acompañado

Trixie prefirió dejarlo un rato solo para que aclarara su mente de tantas cosas que pasaron hoy

Cuando termino el programa tex y Alex cayeron dormidos en el sillon kord los vio y sonrio al igual que pronto

Trixie se puso de pie y fue a ver si Eli estaba bien

cuando salió se encontró con q eli tenia los ojos cerrados

Trixie pensó que estaba dormido se acerco poco a poco y se recostó en su hombro

Eli se despertó y la miro

-sabia que vendrías- dijo Eli sonriéndole a cierta chica pelirroja

Y como sabias eso pregunto la pelirroja

-pues no lo se simplemente lo supuse- dijo Eli

Ella lo miro

Y se a recuesta otra ves en el hombro de eli

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Trixie quería saber que rayos le pasaba a Eli porque no habría comido porque no estaba feliz

Asta que decidió preguntar Eli te puedo hacer una pregunta dijo tixie

-amm si-dijo Elí

-porque estas así, no comiste y estas aquí afuera en vez de estar adentro con nosotros-dijo trixie

Eli respiro profundo y la miro

-es que es algo difícil de explicar- dijo Eli

-mm explícalo como puedas- dijo Trixie

Lo are pero creo que no me vas a entender dijo eli.

-como que no te voy a entender si somos un equipo- dijo Trixie

Eli mira al suelo y despues la mira nervioso

-es algo dificil de aceptar, pero esto ya lleva pasándome desde el primer día que te conocí y no se como lo vayas a tomar- dijo Eli ya nervioso por la situación

Trixie se queda extrañada con la respuesta de eli

mm bueno sigo yo

Eli se puso demasiado nervioso y por fin soltó lo que iva a decir

-Trixie te amo- dijo Eli

Trixie se quedo sorprendida

Eli al ver su cara no supo como se lo había tomado

El simplemente se volteo

y trixie trataba de hacer algo

Trixie se puso en frente de el y le dio un ligero beso en los labios

Eli quedo impresionado por lo que iso trixie y una sonrisita se formaba en su rostro

Y le dijo eee eso que fue dijo tartamudeando

- lo que yo siento por ti- dijo Trixie

Eli sonrió al oír esas palabras

Y la abrazo

los niños estaban jugando en la casa y kord se dirigía hacia la puerta del patio trasero al momento de ver que Eli estaba abrazando a Trixie

Se volteo rápidamente y cargo a las niños llevándolos hacia otra parte de la casa

Kord que pasa por que salimos ? Dijo alex algo confundido.

Kord no dijo nada asta que se le ocurrió una idea oigan que tal si le jugamos una broma a pronto

Los niños asintieron

Eli vio que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y que Trixie tenia mucho frio

-vayamos adentro- dijo Eli a Trixie

-si, ya esta haciendo un poco de frio aquí- dijo Trixie entrando al refugio

Al entrar observaron que los niños y kord se tenían algo entre manos

No tardaron en preguntar

Que están tramando? Dijo Elí

Los niños voltearon a ver a Pronto y Eli se hizo una idea de exactamente que estaban tramando

Se acercó a ellos y dijo en voz baja Niños le van a hacer una broma a pronto.

Los niños afirmaron con la cabeza

Que le van a hacer esta vez? Dijo en un tono de curiosidad

le lanzaremos una gelatinosa, flatulorinca y una jabonosa

Eli dijo que tengan cuidado porque a veses pronto se pone de malas y que lo agan sin que los vea

Pronto iva tan feliz bajando las escaleras, las lanzadoras de los niños tenían silenciadoras ya que kord se las había añadido,

Alex disparo a gelatinosa

Después siguió Kord con la flatulorinca

y al mismo tiempo Tex le lanzo a jabonosa

jabonosa

haciendo que Pronto quedara desmayado ante el olor

Los niños lo sacaron de jabonosa y lograron que se sentara aguantándose risa tex le llevo un baso de agua a pronto para que no sospechara que fueron ellos lo de la broma

Gracias pequeña tex dijo pronto tomando el baso.

Todos se salieron al patio y se comenzaron a reir a carcajadas

Mientras que tex colocaba una carita tierna para que pronto no sospechara de ella.

Ni que le preguntara de que había pasado porque ella era mala guardando secretos

Mientras los que estaban a fuera cedieron cuenta que tex no estaba

Ooigan tex no esta dijo Alex asustado

Alex entro al refugio seguido por los demás, vieron a Tex sentada en el sillon mientras que Pronto los volteaba a ver con enojo

Pensaron que tex le había dicho a pronto lo de la broma .

Ellos se le quedaron mirando a Pronto, el no decía nada solo los miraba con furia

Asta que decide hablar

todos agachan la cabeza

Tex los miraba y asia señas que no era eso por lo que pronto estaba así

Era el momento perfecto para que Pronto les hiciera una broma

cargo su lanzadora con una flatlorinca y les disparo

Eli cubrió a trixie para que a ella no la tocara el olor alex y kord no dejaban de ver a tex enfurecidos

-amm chicos, creo q Pronto acaba de jugarles una broma-dijo Tex

.uuuna broma no fue beng kord le tapo la boca a alex rápidamente

Pronto lo miro algo confundido

Kord comprendió rápidamente que tex no dijo nada de la broma que le isieron a pronto

Kord le guiño el ojo a Tex

Tex sonrió y vio que sus padre no dejaban de mirarse fijamente parecían que no estuvieran hay

Ellos Vivian en su mundo

Mientras tanto kord volteo a verlos y tan bien los niños

los niños se seguían preguntando porque les pasaba eso

-Oye Kord porque a nuestros padres les pasa eso- pregunto tex y Alex

-eso mis queridos niños se llama amor-dijo Kord

los 2 hicieron una expresión de asco

Y porque estan enamorados dijo alex con una expresión de asco

Lo sabrás cuando seas mas grande dijo kord mirando a Alex

Pues cuando sea grande igual no lo voy a entender dijo Alex

Kord opto por dejarlos un rato solos ya que lo necesitaban subió a los niños a su cuarto y les enseño cosas de mecánica

ellos inmediatamente se aburrieron

y quedaron profundamente dormidos

Cuando kord noto que estaban dormidos los acostó en el sofá y los arropo para que no tuvieran frio

el cayo como piedra en su cama ya que tan bien se había aburrido d los libros y todas las cosas de mecánica

Pronto ni se diga

quedo dormido

al terminar de reírse de la broma

Mientras eli y trixie no salían de su burbuja asta que escucharon un pequeño bostezo

Este venia de parte de burpy, Eli la agarro con sus 2 manos y burpy quedo completamente dormida

Ya es tarde dijo trixie

Eli solo respondió con una sonrisa

Antes de que ambos jóvenes se fueran a sus habitaciones Elí le dio un beso a trixie en la mejilla y le dijo buenas noches trix.

Por esa noche Trixie durmió feliz

no se sacaba de la mente a su príncipe azul

Y eli lo único que iso en toda la noche fue pensar en su princesa

mientras tanto lo que pasaba en el futuro 15 años despues

Eli dormía junto a Trixie constantemente la abrazaba para que no se sintiera sola

Tranquila silo ya los vamos a traer de regreso no te preocupes dijo eli susurrándoselo a trixie pero no lograba tranquilizarla

Lo se pero quiero saber en donde están los niños dijo escapando un par de lagrimas

Eli consolaba a su esposa pero el también estaba preocupado pero aun mas asustado porque no sabia en que época del tiempo estaban y no sabia si estaban bien o en problemas .

Kord y pronto estaban en la sala cabizbajos y preocupados por que los niños no estaban kord para planear las bromas a pronto y pronto porque tex era la única que escuchaba sus cuentos

esos días eran soledad y silencio todos encerrados en sus pensamientos con el corazón roto

Tobias y Katherine hacían todo lo que podían por reparar esa maquina del tiempo

a veces no dormían ellos tenían una necesidad de repararla para mirar a los niños otra vez

Sus padres simplemente pedían oír su voz, oír sus travesuras reírse con ellos cuando le hacían una broma a Pronto .. sus padre solo pedían un dia con ellos si tal vez ya no los volvían a ver

esto es muy orible los niños desaparecieron por un portal del tiempo por culpa de twist y no sabemos en donde pueden estar . Dijo kord triste mirando al suelo

Kord aunque pronto esta igual que tu lo único que quiero es lanzarle a twist una flatulorinca por haber echo lo que iso dijo pronto enfadado

Kord quedo impresionado por lo que dijo pronto las babosas estaban muy tristes al no ver a los pequeños jugar

Burpy estaba destrozado al ver a eli como estaba

Burpy jamás había vuelto a sentir ese dolor desde el dia que el padre de Eli murió

Eli solo abrazaba a su esposa .. ya que ella y el necesitaban todo el apoyo posible

que pudieran darse de esposo a esposa

Eli y Trixie recordaron los primeros momentos los niños el nacimiento de alex su primer año sus primeros pasos y el primer dia de escuela de alex después el nacimiento de tex su primer año sus primeros paso las bromas que alex , tex y kord le asían bromas a pronto etc.

Y las peleas que asían los niños

Solo recordando se empezaban a reír de todo pero a la vez sonreían con tristeza

Porque sus hijos ya no estaban con ellos solo eli recordar el momento en que alex y tex se desvanecían atraves del portal solo recordar la malévola sonrisa de twist lo llenaba de rabia por que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo

Trixie pedía que nada les hubiera pasado a sus hijos

Kord pensaba hacerle una broma a pronto pero se dio cuenta que no seria lo mismo sin los niños.

y no querían prender la tele porque eso les recordaba a los niños,

Estaban mal .. Pero prefirieron dormirse para olvidarse por un rato lo que pasaba

Pero no funcionaba en nada . Mientras que Katherine investigaba en que época habían caído los niños Tobías tenia dificultades en reparar la maquina del tiempo

Tobías que pasa ? Dijo Katherine algo asustada al ver que la maquina no respondía

Ya llevaba días hacia Katherine no quiso dormir hasta terminar de investigar en que época cayeron los niños

Lo que temía el golpe de la carnero convertida iso trisas los controles dijo Tobías asustado- tendré que cambiarlo y reprogramar otra vez los controles de la maqui para que funcione .

Katherine al oír eso abrió aun mas Tobías tendremos que trabajar aun mas rápido para que lo niños regresen dijo asustada

Ellos no durmieron ese dia

Mientras tanto en el pasado en la mañana siguiente

Alex as silencio o lo vas a despertar dijo tex mirando a su hermano

Ya tex ni que fueras mama y yo soy mayor que tu dijo alex

Lo vas a despertar y la broma se va a arruinar por tu culpa dijo tex enfadas

Ok hagámoslo rápido antes que despierte dijo Alex poniendo a sparqui en el pie de pronto

Esta babosa le dio un toque demasiado fuerte que Pronto grito de dolor

Despertando a los padres de los niños

Los niños salieron rápido antes que pronto se diera cuenta de que ellos le asieron una bromas mas pesada

Alex que asiste tu con sparqui dijo tex aun mas furiosa de lo que estaba antes

Calma tex fue una broma dijo alex

Lo que íbamos a hacer era darle una mínima descarga no que lo electrocutaras dijo tex regañando a su hermano mayor .

no le importo ya que ya había hecho eso y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo

De repente escucharon unos pasos que bajaban a donde estaban los niños era kord con una cara de que fue lo que ocurrió

Niños que paso que fue ese grito dijo kord asustado

-amm un topoide achicharrado- dijo Alex queriéndose morir de risa

Tex simplemente agacho la cabeza ..

no fue nuestra culpa dijo tex

su hermano le sonrió y tex todavía no acababa de terminar su oración

-fue la de alex- dijo tex con una sonrisa

-Alex le dio una mirada a tex que decía muchas gracias por el apoyo hermanita

ella sonrió con dulzura .. Nadie dijo nada hasta que se oyó otro ruido en las escaleras

Eran eli bajando asustado seguido de trixie asta llegar a donde estaban kord y los niños

Kord que fue ese grito que-que paso dijo eli mirando a barias direcciones

Kord simplemente se quedo callado al igual que los niños

Trixie supo que ellos fueron los culpables ya que se les notaba en sus caras

Niños que fue lo que paso dijo trixie mirándolos fijamente

Trixie sabía lo que pasaba solo quería que los niños lo admitieran

Eli estaba algo confundido…

Mama de que estas hablan dijo alex sonriendo nervioso

Trixie solo lo miraba hasta que recordó que tex era mala guardando secretos

Trixie miro fijamente a tex y ella no pudo guardarlo ni un segundo más soltó toda la verdad..

Alex solo se enojo con su hermana

Como fue que se les ocurrió. hacerle eso a pronto dijo eli seriamente

Los niños estaban avergonzados por lo que isieron y además porque su padre estaba decepcionado

Al igual que su madre

Eli al ver que los pequeños estaban arrepentidos decidió hacer algo para que no se sintieran tan mal Vallan a disculparse con pronto y después hablaremos de su castigo dijo cruzándose de cabeza

Alex y tex se disculparon pronto acepto su disculpa ya que les había empezado a agarrar ese cariño de topoide a niños

Regresaron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá

Alex estaba asustado al igual que tex de cual seria su castigo

eli los miro .. y observo que estaban asustados el los llevo al patio trasero y luego les conto una historia

Ellos escucharon muy atentos la historia que les contaba su padre

pero antes se recargaron en el hombro de Eli

Trixie los veía desde la ventana

ella estaba intrigada en saber que es lo que les iva a decir Eli a sus hijos

Burpy se preguntaba de que les iba a hablar a los niños

Trixie sabia que Eli no los iva a castigar ya que era bueno y el no hacia esas cosas

Trixie dime de que están ablando eli con los niños dime de que no los vallan a castigar dijo kord

-Kord no te preocupes Eli no es así el es diferente jamás se atrevería a castigar a sus hijos-dijo Trixie

kord quedo ya más calmado

y Pronto no tenia idea de lo que estaban hablando

el simplemente estaba durmiendo como cualquier topoide durmiente

Mientras que Elí seguía contándoles la historia asta que tex callo dormida

Alex quedo igual de dormido, Trixie salió y Eli hizo un gesto para que Trixie no hiciera tanto ruido, Trixie se acercó y sonrió hacia sus pequeños

Ya se quedaron dormidos tan pronto pregunto ella

-son solo niños- dijo Eli

aun asi siguen siendo mis pequeños y no dejare de quererlos

dijo Elí

Trixie solo sonrió

Vamos a entrarlos que esta asiendo frio dijo trixie

Trixie carga a Tex mientras que Eli cargo carga a Alex

Kord los vio entrar con los niños dormidos

Eli y Trixie los acomodaron en el sillón y los taparon con una cobija que Kord bajo

se quedaron dormidos

Eli y Trixie caminaron hacia la cocina seguido por kord

se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a hablar

Asta que escucharon que alguien iba Asia donde estaban ellos .

Era pronto quien solo quería algo de comer ya que su estomago rugia como lobo

Pronto los observo y se preguntaba de que estaban ablando pero no le importo y fue a buscar algo de comer

-oigan chicos y cuando estos niños se vayan de vuelta a su epoca, q haremos nosotros-dijo eli

-no lo se pero ya me encariñe con estos niños y ya los siento de mi familia-dijo kord

-los tendremos que dejar ir aunque nos duela-dijo Trixie

Las babosas se empezaban a poner tristes porque también se habían encariñado con los niños

Mientras tanto 15 años más adelante .

Tobías ya había reparado la máquina del tiempo

solo faltaba que Katherine averiguara donde estaban los niños

Katherine estaba investigando dia y noche en que época estarían los niños

hasta que por fin hallo un resultado

Tobías ya se donde pueden estar los niños dijo Katherine con una sonrisa

Tobías sonrió al escuchar eso Tenemos que avisarle a Elí y trixie dijo Katherine

Tobías insistió en ir el pero Katherine no lo dejo ya que se tenia que quedar a cuidar el laboratorio

Katherine se subió a su meca .. esta tenia la figura de un lobo

parecida a la de Elí

acelero lo más q pudo hasta llegar al refugio de los Shane

Eli trixie entro gritando ellos escucharon la voz de katherine y bajaron corriendo para saber que paso

-les tengo una noticia- dijo katherine

-mala o buena- dijo trixie

-buena-dijo katherine

ambos se alegraron

-resulta que ya reparamos la maquina y ya sabemos donde están los niños-dijo katherine

-en donde- dijo Trixie

-ellos viajaron al pasado a su refugio de los Shane, ahorita han de estar conviviendo con ustedes del pasado- dijo Katherine

-y eso afecta el futuro- dijo Eli

-Depende podemos arreglarlo pero solo si convencemos a ustedes del pasado- dijo katherine

-bueno en marcha- dijo Eli

Trixie se contentó y siguió a Eli y Eli siguió a Katherine

Se subieron a sus mecas y se dirigieron a la caverna futuria

al llegar encontraron a Tobías haciéndole unos arreglos a la maquina

-bueno tenemos que ir por ellos - dijo Eli

Esta bien ya la maquina esta lista están preparados al momento en que estén en el pasado convenzan a sus yo del pasado an entendido dijo tobias

-si- dijeron Eli y Trixie al mismo tiempo

Tobías encendió la maquina esta saco un rayo que dio directo a Eli y a Trixie

Llevándolos al pasado

Aparecieron en el patio trasero de el refugio Shane

continuara

_esta tercera parte la escribi con una amiga espero que les alla gustado _


End file.
